Different cleaning sets have been offered for cleaning electronic devices with a keyboard, especially for cleaning desktop and laptop computers. The most simple of such cleaning sets comprises a cleaning agent, preferably an alcohol-free surface cleaner for glass, metal or plastics, and several soft cloths. The cleaning agent is usually contained in containers with a volume of 100 to 250 ml. The container has a pump and spray head for applying the cleaning agent to a cloth. Dirt is dissolved and removed by wiping over the soiled surface.
It has been shown in practice that the keyboards of electronic devices such as computers as well as the keyboards of telephones, calculators and other devices may only be insufficiently cleaned by means of simple cloths. In particular, it is difficult to remove dirt in the gaps between two keys. For this reason, relatively soft sponges with several ribs extending parallel to each other have been proposed. These sponges are advantageous for cleaning keyboards. When a rib meets a gap between two keys it penetrates into this gap and cleans the surfaces in the region of this gap. When a rib meets a key it is simply compressed and does not interfere with the cleaning operation. The sponge material must be relatively soft in order to provide optimum cleaning of the gaps between keys. The sponge material softens further when the sponge is soaked with the cleaning agent. Thus, the sponge is relatively unstable in shape and difficult to handle. Additionally, upon grasping of the sponge, cleaning agent is squeezed out and may touch the hand of the user. This is undesirable, especially when the user's fingernails are covered with nail polish.
Further, it is not possible with the sponge to completely remove a liquid such as the cleaning agent from a surface. The soft sponge with the ribs is thus not suited for cleaning flat surfaces, especially the display screen of an electronic device.
Additionally, it is inconvenient to transport the known cleaning sets with cloths, sponges and a cleaning agent in a container since they have multiple parts and take up a great deal of space. In most cases users thus avoid cleaning their electronic devices while traveling.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cleaning device and a cleaning set comprising such device which are easy to handle for cleaning electronic devices and which are easy to transport.